Battle Born
by JuxtaposedNova
Summary: Something was still missing as I attempted to settle into my new life, and I thought a dog couldn't hurt. It would give me someone to talk to. A partner in crime. "Can I help you?" I asked, eyeing the man. "Yes, I'm here to take my dog back home." He answered. I knew I should've gotten a fucking snake.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome. I am, in no way, putting on hold Wilting Away. It** _ **is**_ **nearing its end, so I thought it would be nice to write something to create anticipation. This will be a short story, unless I'm asked to write more. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Attack On Titan**

* * *

The colourful streets of Kenmare, Ireland were greeted by the sight of a beautiful pale woman with dark red hair. Well, at least, that's what I told myself to sleep at night. I had just moved to Kenmare, County Kerry and I was thrilled to open up my own Norwegian bakery. Unlike most people that lived in Kenmare, I wasn't Irish. I was born and raised in Norway. A battle born Viking. I chuckled at my own stupid antics whilst waking down the street. The aroma of spices and food filled my nose and I closed my eyes in contempt.

A couple walked past me and I sighed. It had been years since I had last been in a relationship. I had long forgotten how it felt to have a man's arms around my shoulders. A man's touch and the security it provided. It wasn't like I needed a man to be happy, I sure as hell didn't. But, having someone to happily greet you with love as soon as you got home, sure made it a lot easier. I had grown accustomed to being single, and it deeply troubled me. I didn't please me to think that I would end up with eight cats on an abandoned cabin in the woods - I would still have to pay taxes, though.

I still had a lot of time to find someone, hell, I was only 25 years old. I was so young, yet I felt so old. I felt a drop of water hit my cheek. I looked up at the sky and walked faster. A storm would surely be pouring down on the town before I even managed to make it to my flat. People were covering themselves with their jackets and the lucky ones were being protected by umbrellas. Drop after drop, water started covering me. I knew I would have to wait it out somewhere. I entered the first store that came into view and shielded myself from the rain.

-Good morning, miss. Can I help you? –I heard a lady behind me say. I turned around, embarrassed over the fact that I had only entered her shop to shield myself.

-I…uh…I hope you don't mind. I'm waiting for the rain to stop. –I confessed, inspecting my surroundings. It didn't seem a store. There were posters and fliers of dogs everywhere.

-It's fine, honey. It's freezing outside and you're drenched. Would you like some tea? –The woman offered, pouring me a cup before I had the chance to answer.

-Thank you. –I thanked the woman, taking a seat on one of the chairs of the animal shelter and sipping my tea silently. The sound of the rain in the background was like a soft lullaby. It was calming.

The woman retreated back to her desk and resumed whatever paperwork she was sorting out. I could hears barks coming from the door behind her. I stood up and approached her. There were no cat fliers or posters. Only dogs. I eyed the room curiously. I stood up from my chair and approached the woman.

-Excuse me, ma'am. Can I see the dogs that have been put up for adoption? I'd like to adopt one.–I asked, finishing my tea.

-Are you sure? We've got puppies. You can just purchase one. –She offered, looking up from her paperwork and eyeing me with confusion.

I looked at the puppies sleeping on their cages and smiled. They would easily find a home. I knew, for a fact, that older dogs were rarely adopted. People wanted a puppy. They wanted a small bundle of joy they could make into whatever they wanted. I didn't want that. I wanted a dog that could learn to love me as much as I loved him. Something was still missing as I attempted to settle into my new life, and I thought a dog couldn't hurt. It would give me someone to talk to.

I shook my head and flashed the woman a smile.

-I want to adopt. –I stated, placing my empty cup of tea on her desk and tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

The woman seemed moved by my words. She smiled warmly and pulled out a folder from one of the many drawers on her desk.

-What kind of dog do you want? –She questioned, flipping through the many pages on her folder.

-I don't know. Perhaps a suggestion would help me. –I whispered, smiling at every cute picture I saw. The woman took off her glasses, closed her folder and stared into my eyes with a hint of something I couldn't quite place.

-I've got someone. A brown Labrador, quite timid. He's been here for about a month now. I haven't been able to get any kind of playful response from him. Perhaps you can. Would you like to meet him? –She asked, standing up from her chair and opening the door behind her.

I nodded. She signalled for me to follow her and I did as told, eager to meet my new friend. I hadn't even finished settling into my new flat and I was already brining someone to my home. I feared I wouldn't be able to take care of him.

I couldn't help but to gasp when my eyes caught sight of the brown Labrador. She told me his name was Sam as I looked at him lying on his pen. The shelter was really clean and every person that walked past me waved.

-A lot of people have been wanting to adopt him. But, they didn't look like Lab people, you know? –The woman started, kneeling down in front of Sam and petting his head.

She must've thought I did, because of my curiousity I ended up taking Sam home with me.

* * *

When I finally arrived home with Sam, I started considering that the shelter had misjudged me in giving me Sam and his things. For a dog that had been put up for adoption, he had things most people wouldn't even bother to buy for their dogs. The whole package consisted of a dog pad, a bag of toys which were brand new tennis balls, and a sealed letter from his previous owner.

Much to my dismay, Sam and I didn't get along at first. We struggled for two weeks, which was the time the shelter told me to give him to adjust to his new home. Maybe it was because I was trying to adjust as much as he was. Perhaps we were too much alike. I could feel his discomfort and the fact that I couldn't do anything about it bothered me. I could often felt powerless when trying to bond with him.

For some reason, his stuff, expect for the tennis balls –he wouldn't go anywhere without two stuffed in his mouth, got tossed in with all of my other unpacked boxes. I didn't think he'd need his old things. I thought I would buy him new stuff once he settled in, but it became pretty clear pretty soon that he wasn't going to.

I tried the normal commands the shelter told me he knew, ones like "sit" and "stay" and "come" and "heel", and he'd follow them –when he felt like it. He never really seemed to listen when I called his name. He'd look in my direction after the fourth or fifth time I said it, but then he'd just go back to doing whatever he was doing. When I'd ask him again, you could almost see him sigh and then grudgingly obey.

I tried to be as patient as I could. I would end up falling asleep on the floor next to him in a sad attempt to get him to show affection. It felt as if wasn't going to work. He chewed on a couple of shoes and some unpacked boxes. Sometimes I was a little too stern with him and he resented it, I could tell. The friction go so bad between us that I couldn't wait for the two whole weeks to be up. I felt bad for thinking that way, but it was just all of my frustration showing its ugly head.

When the two weeks were up, I decided it was best for someone else to adopt him. Someone whom he actually liked. I had been searching for my phone amid all of my unpacked stuff. I remembered leaving it on the stack of boxes for the kitchen, where I spent a lot of time baking, I knew it could be there but I also voiced some rather cynical thoughts.

-Bloody dog probably ate it. –I mumbled as I tried not to trip with the boxes.

I looked for it for over an hour before I was finally able to locate it. My head was aching and I was tired. I had focused on opening my bakery and I had barely had the time to get my own shit together. My phone had been sitting next to his pad and other toys from the shelter. I eyed the pad and sighed, tossing it in Sam's direction. He snuffed it and wagged, some of the most enthusiasm I'd seen since bringing him to my flat.

-Hey, Sam. Do you like that? –I called excitedly, hoping for him to give me some sort of answer.

Instead, he sort of glared in my direction and then gave a discontented sigh and flopped down on the floor with his back to me. I chuckled bitterly, dialling the shelter's phone number.

-That's not going to do it, either, Sam. –I whispered sadly. As I waited for anyone to answer my call, I looked around the room. A small sealed envelope caught my attention. I kneeled down and picked it up. I hung up, not wanting to be interrupted whilst reading.

-Okay, Sam. Let's see if your previous owner has any advice for me. –I said, observing his back.

I tore the envelope open and carefully held it. The handwriting was incredible. There were a few spots on the letter, as if someone had sprinkled water on it. I pulled my knees close to my chest and read.

* * *

 _To whoever gets my dog:_

 _I cannot say I'm pleased about the fact that you're reading this, a letter I told the shelter could only be opened by Sam's new owner. I'm not even happy writing it. If you're reading this, it means I just got back from my last car ride with my Lab after dropping him off at the shelter. He knew something was different. I have packed up his pad and toys before and set them by the back door before a trip, but this time…it's like he knew something was wrong. And something is wrong…which is way I have to try and to make it right._

 _So, let me tell you about my Lab in hopes that it will help you bond with him and he with you._

 _First, he loves tennis balls. The more the merrier. Sometimes I think he's part squirrel, the way he hoards them. He usually has two in his mouth, and he tries to get a third in there. Hasn't been able to do it yet. It doesn't matter where you throw them, he'll run after them, so be careful. Please, don't do it by any roads. I made that mistake once, and it almost cost him dearly._

 _Next, commands. Maybe the shelter staff already told you, but I'll go over them again: Sam knows the obvious ones – "sit", "stay", "come", and "heel". He knows hand signals: "back" to turn around and go back when you put your hand straight up; and "over" if you put your hand out right or left. "Shake" for shaking water off, and "paw" for a high-five. He does "down" when he feels like lying down. I bet you could on that with him some more. He knows "ball" and "food", and "bone" and "treat". I trained Sam with small food treats. Nothing opens his ears like little pieces of bacon or hot dog._

 _Feeding schedule: twice a day, once about seven in the morning, and again at six in the evening. Regular food, the shelter has the brand._

 _He's up on his shots. Call the clinic on 9_ _th_ _Street and update his info with yours; they'll make sure to send you reminders for when he's due. Be forewarned: Sam hates the vet. I wish you luck getting him the car – I don't know how he knows when it is time to go to the vet, but he knows._

 _Finally, give him some time. I've never been married, so it's only been Sam and me for his whole life. He's gone everywhere with me, so please include him on your daily car rides if you can. He sits well in the backseat, and he doesn't bark or complain. He just loves to be around people, and especially me._

 _Which means that this transition is going to be hard, with him going to live with someone new. And that's why I need to share one more bit of info with you…_

 _His name is not Sam._

 _I don't know what made me do it, but when I dropped him off at the shelter, I told them his name was Sam. He's a smart dog, he'll get used to it and will respond to it, of that I have no doubt. But I just couldn't bear to give them his real name. For me to do that, it seemed so final, that handing him over to the shelter was as good as me admitting that I'd never see him again. And if I end up coming back, getting him, and tearing up this letter, it means that everything's fine. But if someone else is reading it, well…it means that his new owner should know his real name. It'll help you bond with him. Who knows, maybe you'll even notice a change in his demeanour if he's been giving you problems._

 _His name is Tyrion. Because I am a big fan of Game of Thrones._

 _Again, if you're reading this and you're from the area, maybe my name has been on the news. I told the shelter they couldn't make "Sam" available until they received word from my company commander. See, my mother is gone, I have no siblings, no one I could've left Tyrion left with…and it was my only real request of the Army upon my deployment to Iraq, that they make one phone call to the shelter…in the "event"…to tell them that Tyrion could be put up for adoption. Luckily, my commander is a dog man, too, and he knew where my platoon was headed. He said he'd do it personally. And if you're reading this, then he kept his word._

 _Well, this letter is getting downright depressing, even though, frankly, I'm just writing it for my dog. I couldn't imagine if I was writing it for my wife and kids and family. But still, Tyrion has been my family for the last six years, almost as long as the Army has been my family._

 _And now I hope that you make him part of your family and that he will adjust and come to love you the same way he loved me._

 _That unconditional love from a dog is what I took with me to Iraq as an inspiration to do something selfless, to protect innocent people from those who would do horrible things…and to keep those people from coming over here. If I had to give up Tyrion in order to do it, I am glad to have done so. He was my example of service and of love. I hope I honoured him by my service to my country and comrades._

 _That's enough. I deploy this evening and I have to drop this letter off at the shelter. I don't think I'll say another goodbye to Tyrion, though. I cried too much the first time. I cried too much whilst writing this. Maybe I'll peek in on him and see if he finally got that third tennis ball in his mouth._

 _Good luck with Tyrion. Give him a good home, and give him an extra hug –every night – from me._

 _Thank you,_

 _Levi Ackerman._

* * *

 **A/N: I am crying like a goddamn bitch. Before anything, I'd like to give credit to the 9gag post that helped me write this.**

 **/gag/a7dMBye**

 **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, if you did, please feel free to review, it really does help me out a lot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I apologize for the delay. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Attack On Titan**

* * *

I found myself sobbing. Tears streaming down my face, I neatly folded the letter and placed it back in its envelope. I stared at Tyrion for a while before standing up and wiping my tears away. I couldn't believe what I had just read. I knew about Levi Ackerman. I had heard of him, everyone in town knew him, even new people like me. He had grown up in town and had been an A student throughout his entire scholar life. Albeit he rarely talked to anyone, he had been involved in every charity event in town. He had always donated, had always helped people when they needed. I had met an old lady that claimed he had fixed her roof after her husband passed away.

But I also knew that he had died in Iraq a few months ago. He had gone MIA whilst in a rescue mission. Posthumously, earning a Silver Star when he gave his life to protect his comrades as they were being chased by the enemy. Flags had been at half-mast all summer to honour him.

I sat down on a nearby chair and leaned forward, resting my elbows on my knees. I stared at the dog, his brown fur reminded me of chocolate. I sighed as I watched his body rise with every breath he took.

-Hey, Tyrion. –I whispered. His tail swished.

I kept whispering his name, over and over, and each time, his ears lowered, his eyes softened, and his posture relaxed as a wave of contentment just seemed to flood him. I stroked his ears, rubbed his shoulders, buried my face into his scruff and hugged him.

-It's just you and me now, Tyrion. Just you and me. Your old owner gave you to me. –I said as he licked my cheek.

I searched for one of his tennis balls with my hand and smiled when I found one.

-So, what do you say we play some ball? –I offered, showing him the ball. His ears perked up.

He tore the ball from my hand and stared at me.

-Yeah? Do you like that? Ball? – I offered.

He disappeared into the next room, leaving me alone. I stood up from the chair and organized the room. It was a bloody mess and Tyrion was probably playing with his tennis ball. I heard his nails clicking against the wood floor and I turned around to look at him with a grin on my face.

When he came back, he had three tennis balls in his mouth.

I couldn't help but to laugh. He was so adorable. I beckoned him to come closer and he, for the first time, listened to me. I petted him and allowed him to snuggle up to me. His body relaxed with every intake of breath, and so did mine. I closed my eyes and continued to run my fingers through his fur. A sudden feeling of peace overwhelmed me, nursing me into a sleepy haze.

I couldn't fathom the amount of suffering Levi Ackerman had endured before he died. I couldn't even begin to imagine what he had gone through. Every nation in the world claimed to value peace, telling their children violence is never the answer while refusing to hold their own government to the same standard. No one ever agreed to war, we were still pulled into it. War left nothing but broken families and suffering in its wake. I heard the dog sigh sadly and I opened my eyes to look into his. I smiled at him, even though I knew he couldn't possibly comprehend the meaning of my muscles stretching in order to show him my teeth. I giggled at my own stupidity. I was a little odd. The dog laid his head on my lap.

"He didn't want to leave you behind, you know?" I spoke up, noticing how his ears perked up at the sound of my voice. "I'm sure he thought of you before he…" I trailed off, not really wanting to utter the reality of his end. I held back my tears. I didn't even know the man, yet I understood his pain. I somehow found a way to empathize. "He must've been an amazing man." I continued talking to Tyrion, as if he understood me. He was good company, especially with the sound of his tail wagging back and forth behind me. Levi was certainly right. He was a smart dog.

I couldn't help but to wonder the impact adopting a pet had on someone. Had Levi been lonely? Or did he simply prefer solitude? After all, being lonely and being alone were two completely different things. Had he been an outgoing man? Had he had an amazing sense of humour? How had his relationships ended? How old had he been? Had he been a slob? Or a neat freak? Had he preferred sweets over salty food? Had he ever fallen in love? Had he been tall? Had he watched other shows besides Game Of Thrones? Who had been his favourite character? My mind went wild thinking about the man who had previously owned my dog.

"Did he ever fall in love, Tyrion?" I asked, smiling sadly, reminiscing about my own romantic history.

And I broke down in tears. I couldn't forget him, no matter how much I tried. I regretted it as much as he had. But he had left with her, leaving me behind. It was impossible to erase the image of him tangled up with her in bed; his hands finding her skin, even when the lights were turned off. And I had refused to imagine all of the things he had told her. Their naked bodies looking like porcelain, as if they belonged together. As if they fit together perfectly.

I remembered it vividly. Slapping him as hard as I could and only smiling at her sadly. She had not even known about me being engaged to that piece of cock. He had tricked her, lied to both of us. She had shed as many tears as I had. After yelling at him and calming down, I had packed all of my belongings and moved back into my parent's house. The thought of my engagement ring hitting him on the face still made me smirk.

It had been almost two years since I ended things with him. But, why was I still crying over someone who clearly didn't love me? I had moved on. I had left him behind. I had built myself back up and learned how to be happy on my own, without his shadow following me everywhere I went.

* * *

" _There can be no deep disappointment where there is not deep love." –Martin Luther King, Jr._

* * *

 **A/N: I can tell it's certainly been a while. I will update when I can. To be quite honest, I've long lost inspiration for this story; but I started it, so I will finish it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well…fan-fucking-tastic. I apologize for the delay. I've had absolutely no time to do anything. Fuck me, right?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Attack On Titan**

I had been getting along with Tyrion just fine after reading the letter. He had begun to answer to my commands and even greeted me with excitement every time I returned from my bakery. A few weeks had passed and I had finally finished settling in. I had placed his pad next to my bed so that he wouldn't be alone at night. We usually ate breakfast together. I would put his plate on the floor and sometimes, when I had the time, I would fry him some bacon to accompany his regular food. I had come to love the dog. I fucking loved the damn dog. Whenever I was having a bad day, he would make me feel better; just by playing with me or snuggling on the floor. By the time a month had passed, I couldn't imagine my life without him. He had become my best friend.

I would sometimes take him with me to the bakery. Customers loved him as much as I did. He behaved and greeted people as soon as they entered. I couldn't help but to notice that he had taken a particular liking to a specific customer. I had watched him interact with her. As if on cue, I watched as the customer entered the bakery and greeted Tyrion. She walked to him and kneeled down to pet him, whispering something I hadn't been able to hear. I raised an eyebrow, wondering whether she knew him. I folded my apron on the counter and approached her. She looked up at me and smiled sheepishly.

"Hello. I'm Merethe Soltvedt. " I greeted, offering her my hand. She stood up and shook it.

"Hanji Zoe." She replied. Her voice was pleasant, comforting. I smiled at her and looked down at Tyrion, petting him.

"I've seemed to notice that he responds to you differently. It has made me think you knew him before he belonged to me." I pointed out, kneeling down. I heard her chuckle.

"Levi used to be my friend. My best friend. Of course, I know Tyrion." She explained, carefully choosing her words.

I was surprised by her answer, certainly not expecting those words to come out of her mouth. My petting stopped almost instantly as I looked up at her. Her gaze was focused on nothing, most likely thinking about her friend.

"I'm sorry for your loss." I uttered, standing up. She just smiled sadly and shook her head, shrugging it off. I knew better than to underestimate the impact loss had on people. I had lost my brother when I was younger.

It still tore me from the inside. It still hurt every time I thought about him choosing suicide. He had hated himself, or so had his note said. He had never thought he was enough. Smart enough, kind enough, strong enough, cunning enough, beautiful enough. Not enough. He had hid it, underneath my pillow, and I didn't find it until I slept in my room, three days later. I had cried into his pillow every night for six months. He had been the biggest influence I ever had in my life. He had always been there for me. And then…he wasn't. He was gone.

"It's fine. I just wish…I could see him again." She choked out, holding back her tears. She chuckled bitterly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be telling you this." She apologized, sitting down.

"It's alright." I answered awkwardly. I returned to the back and washed my hands. I grabbed a chocolate muffin and poured a cup of chamomile tea. I placed them both on a tray and walked back to Hanji. She tilted her head in confusion. "It's on the house." I clarified, setting the tray on the table and smiling at her. She smiled back.

Hanji had spent all day inside of my bakery, accompanying me. I had spoken to her throughout the day, getting to know her. She was hilarious and I could tell why people liked her. She was fairly popular around town. She was a biology teacher at one of the most prestigious private schools in town. I was fairly sure she was odder than me. She loved talking about the possibility of titans existing before us. I only listened to her and smiled, but still loved the conversation nonetheless. She managed to make it easy to understand, no matter how complex the terms seemed. I guessed that was what made her a fantastic teacher.

At the end of the day, when I finally closed the bakery, I asked her if she wanted to have a cup of tea in my flat. She whole heartedly agreed, claiming we had a lot to talk about. I couldn't help but to giggle. As we entered my home, she whistled. I raised an eyebrow at her as I allowed Tyrion to roam around freely.

"Seems like you have a lot of unpacking to do." Hanji gestured at the amount of boxes lying on the floor. I laughed in embarrassment.

"It seems like it. You wouldn't mind helping me, would you?" I joked as I headed into the kitchen.

"It's no problem. Hey, where do I put these?" I heard her calling out from the living room. Not actually believing that she was serious, I took a peek from the kitchen. She was sitting down on the floor, inspecting my Viking helmet. I laughed when she placed it on her head and started rambling about all of the usurping she was planning on doing.

We spent most of the night unpacking, eating biscuits and drinking unholy amounts of tea. She ended up staying. Just as if we were teenagers, we had a sleepover. I hadn't expected to get along with her as well as I did. She was an amazing woman. And…the first friend I made in this town.

She had spent a considerable portion of the night talking about Tyrion's previous owner. He had been nothing like I had imagined. I couldn't help but to smile sadly as Hanji reminisced about her best friend. She had cried as she told me that she hadn't spoken about him to anyone. He had always been there for her, and she for him. I couldn't help but to wonder if there had been something going on between them as more than just friends. She laughed, and claimed that she would rather cut her arm off than date him.

And amongst laughter and the spirit of a man who had somehow united us, we fell asleep.

" _But surely for everything you have to love you have to pay some price." –Agatha Christie_

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed, please feel free to review, it really does help me out a lot.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Time just seems to fly past me, does it not?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Attack On Titan**

* * *

Ever since I had started to hang out with Hanji, my life had considerably gotten better. I started going out with her, or just staying in and watching a movie with her. Sometimes I even helped her grade homework and exams. It was quite fun. We had bonded surprisingly well, and at that point in time, I couldn't picture myself without her. She had turned into my best friend. She had told me all sorts of crazy stories and before we knew it, December had fast approached us. The bakery had become a huge success as more clients turned up every day and purchased more and more of my pastries.

Mist had already covered the town, and I was trying to see past the crowds of people hurrying down the street. Everyone was shopping in order to celebrate the holidays. A materialistic type of celebration, if you asked me. But I, too, found myself tangled up in buying presents. I had to mail something to my parents and buy something for my best friend. And even though I knew Tyrion didn't understand the concept of Holidays, I would buy him a present too. Some new tennis balls to compensate for the ones he tore apart when playing.

I heard my phone ring and I had to manoeuvre all of the bags I held in my arms so that I could pick it up.

"Hello?" I asked, glaring at a man who pushed past me.

"Merethe! We have got to bake some cookies! I've already bought all of the ingredients, we just need to meet at your place!" She said, excitement clearly veiling her every word.

I sighed, aware of her mischievous intentions. "You just want me to bake them so you can eat, correct?" I accused her, unaware of the triumphant smile plastered on my face.

"How dare you?! I always help!" She gasped, trying to defend herself but failing miserably. She knew I was telling the truth.

"Can't recall the last time you helped me bake. You only help me by eating everything I cook." I joked, accommodating the bags in my arms and getting out of everyone's way.

"Fine! But…at least let me come over. I miss Tyrion." She admitted. I chuckled.

" _Mi casa es su casa_." I stated, resuming my walk and eyeing the pet store. The sun was starting to set and I wanted to get Tyrion's gift before anyone else's. He was such a good boy, there was no way I would forget about him.

I entered the shop and took in all of the possible gifts I could buy for him. Besides the fact that I knew I would look suspicious as hell walking around the store with a million bags in my arms, I didn't want to carry them anymore. Aside from the rising suspicion of me stealing something one could get from seeing me walk around with them. I approached the cashier and asked her if she could keep my bags for me. She smiled at me and took them, handing me a small piece of wood with a number on it.

"Thank you." I whispered as I turned and walked around the store. It wasn't big, but it was filled with things. I could hear puppies barking in the back and my loving self couldn't help but to jog to the source of the sound.

I spent around 20 minutes playing with puppies before I remembered the reason behind me being inside of the store. I almost cried as I bid the dogs farewell and continued my search for the perfect gift. I couldn't find any tennis balls, so I settled for some expensive treats. He deserved them. As I reached the counter, the woman smiled at me.

"I see you had fun." She pointed out, eyeing my fur-covered coat. I smiled sheepishly as I felt my cheeks heat up with embarrassment.

"Yeah, I did." I answered, placing the treats on the surface and handing her the money. She thanked me and placed them in a cute bag with a bow.

"There you go, darling." She said, handing me the bag. I thanked her.

"I noticed you don't have any tennis balls." I mentioned, giving her the piece of wood and waiting for her to hand me all of my infernal bags.

"I know. A man came earlier and bought them all. Still can't understand why he would need so many. He said something about 'making up for being away' but that's all." She clarified, dusting off her hands on her pants.

"That's strange." I commented.

"Indeed." She added.

"Well, thank you. Have a nice day!" I answered, waving as I left the store and readied myself to face the unforgiving gush of wind that would surely greet me.

* * *

As soon as I reached my flat, I noticed Hanji shivering in front of my door. I sighed, tired of reminding her that she had a spare key and that there was another one hidden inside one of the hanging plants I kept next to the window.

"You do realize I added a spare key to your keychain?" I asked, struggling to pull out my keys. She rushed to my side and took some bags from me.

"I forgot." She whispered, clearly embarrassed. I smiled at her reassuringly.

"It happens to the best of us. So…cookies?" I changed the topic. Her face lit up instantly and she picked up a bag from the floor.

"Hell yeah." She answered, waiting for me to open the door. I could hear Tyrion's paws from the other side of the door. He was jumping up and down, occasionally barking as if to demand my entrance.

I opened the door slowly, bracing myself for him. And he didn't disappoint. He was all over me as soon as there was enough space for him to fit through the door. I placed the bags on the floor carefully and kneeled down to pet him.

"Hey there, big guy. Did you behave while I was gone?" I asked, kissing him on the head. He wagged his tail back and forth, accidentally hitting some bags.

"Tyrion! Come say hello to aunt Hanji!" My companion exclaimed from behind me, drifting Tyrion's attention away from me. I stood up and picked up the bags, taking them inside.

It took a couple of minutes for everyone to get settled. Everyone being Hanji, Tyrion and I. I had organized everything, placed the gifts where they belonged and prepared the kitchen for the upcoming disaster that Hanji was when baking. I had put my hair up, in order to avoid some of my hair getting caught in the mix. There was some music in the background and I could hear Hanji singing along. It took me a couple of seconds to realize it was in Spanish. I lifted an eyebrow and tied my apron.

"I didn't know you could speak Spanish." I pointed out, inspecting the ingredients and mentally deciding what I would bake.

"There's a lot you don't know about me." She sang out, moving her fingers in a creepy way. I chuckled.

"Fuck off." I jokingly said, adding some flour into a bowl and looking for the salt.

"How did you know it was Spanish?" She asked, standing next to me and handing me the salt.

"I speak Spanish." I simply answered, adding some sugar and cracking an egg.

"For real?" She questioned, excitement clear in her voice.

" _¿Qué más esperas? Soy una Soltvedt._ " I said.

"Ah, I forgot. Rich family, huh?" She laughed, opening a bag of chocolate chip cookies.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"You don't sound too fond of the thought." Hanji empathised, placing her hand on my shoulder in an attempt to comfort me.

"It's just...I used to be known for my tendency to ostracism. I loved them but –" I was suddenly interrupted by the sound of someone knocking at my door. I wiped my hands on my apron and excused myself.

"I'll continue it!" Hanji yelled from the kitchen.

"Be careful, you might ruin it." I yelled back. I was taken aback by Tyrion suddenly running past me. He was barking loudly, his tail was moving furiously and he seemed…overjoyed. It was strange.

There was another knock at my door, this time louder. Whoever was on the other side of the door, seemed desperate.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I said loudly, trying to calm the person down. Tyrion's barking wasn't helping one bit. "Tyrio, please hush. What's wrong? You're never like this…" I unlocked the door.

I opened it and Tyrion pushed me aside, jumping straight into the man's arms. I was surprised by it, as I had never seen him before.

"Um…can I help you?" I asked, eyeing the extremely attractive man suspiciously.

The man stood up, petting Tyrion's head once again and staring at me straight in the eyes.

"My name is Levi Ackerman and I'm here to take my dog back home." He stated.

I heard Hanji's gasp followed by the sound of a glass breaking.

"What?"

* * *

" _A dog is the only thing on earth that loves you more than you love yourself." –Josh Billings_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: time dissipates from my hands, does it not? This is the final chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Attack On Titan**

* * *

My mind was numb, completely empty; and out of nowhere, a million thoughts ran over me like a fucking truck. Tyrion's constant barking wasn't helping me and I had to hold onto the doorframe for support. The man noticed my sudden weakened state and steadied me gently, looking at my pale countenance. I let out a pained groan. As soon as I recovered some sense of health, he let go of me, albeit his hands were still reaching out to me in case I fell.

A blur rushed past me, jumping into his arms and making him fall to the ground. He laughed along with Hanji, warmly receiving each and every one of her insults and words of endearment. Tyrion joined in on the fun, licking them both and wagging his tail back and forth, clearly used to that kind of scene. I walked back inside, trying to process everything. It dawned on me that...Tyrion didn't really belong to me.

Levi fucking Ackerman was alive by some kind of bloody miracle and he wanted…his dog back. My heart started beating madly, completely aware of what it meant. Sitting down on my couch, I pulled my knees close to my chest.

He asked for my permission to enter the flat and I nodded. I signalled him to sit down and he did. I smiled sadly as I watched Tyrion lay down next to him. It was almost as if he was about to take my family with him. I tried to hold back my tears. I was just a temporary replacement. And I couldn't hate him. Fuck, I was as happy as Tyrion was. He got to see his owner again. _He_ came back for Tyrion.

"I don't want to let him go…" I whispered.

Levi placed his hand on my shoulder.

* * *

 _Sleep slowly dissipated from my body, signalling me that it was time to rise and get ready for the day. I opened my eyes slowly, lazily. I didn't want to get up since I was enjoying the warmth that the body next to me provided. I snuggled up close to Levi, inhaling his scent and sighing. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me impossibly closer to his naked chest. Studying each and every scar on his chest, and remembering the story behind them. He had whispered to me each anecdote after making love. It was almost like a dream, being there with him, tangled up in his body._

" _Top of the morning, love." He mumbled, running his hands up and down my arms in an attempt to soothe me._

" _Hello, handsome." I answered, not facing him. He noticed this, and gently took my chin. "No…" I groaned, sitting up abruptly and getting off the bed. He lifted his arms up in defeat._

" _You know, one day I'll kiss you whether we've got morning breath or not." He threatened, sitting up._

 _I ran to the bathroom, brushing my teeth and washing my face. Levi hugged me from behind as I combed my hair. He chuckled, delivering a soft kiss to my shoulder. I shivered involuntarily, fully aware of how responsive my body was to his touch. I shoved him to the side playfully. He mumbled something under his breath about getting what he wanted later on, and stepped into the shower._

 _Closing the door behind after exiting the bathroom, I made my way into the kitchen. Greeted by the sound of paws, I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face. Sitting down on the floor, I waited for my ultimately death with an unnatural joy. I wouldn't die, but I knew I would be smothered by dogs soon._

 _As if on cue, I watched as Tyrion's litter slowly walked towards me. Behind them, he and their mother followed. I started petting all of them, and I mentally cursed myself for not having enough arms to pet them all at the same time. I was overloaded by cuteness and there was nowhere I woul rather be._

 _A couple of minutes later, appeared the cutest of them all. My eyes softened at the tired look on his eyes. Until he spoke._

" _What are you doing on the floor, Merethe?" He asked, kneeling down next to me and softly placing the puppies back down on the floor. I pouted._

" _Petting them. I love them all." I whispered, crossing my arms._

" _And I love you." Levi purred in my ear. I sighed, standing up and wrapping my arms around his neck._

" _I love you too." I answered, kissing him._

 _We pulled away so that I could go take a shower whilst he cooked breakfast._

 _Who would've thought adopting his dog would get me a husband?_

 _I sure as hell didn't._

* * *

He stared into my eyes, as if he was lost. I looked away shyly, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear and reaching out to pet Tyrion.

"I think we can come to an arrangement." He offered.

"What?" I asked, signalling Tyrion to jump into the couch so that I could pamper him.

"Would you like to discuss it over dinner?" Levi questioned. I raised an eyebrow.

"Very well." I answered, biting my lip.

END.

* * *

" _Family is not an important thing. It's everything." –Michael J. Fox_

* * *

 **A/N: We've reached the ending. I apologize for putting this story on hold for so long. It DOES have an open ending, so that you may imagine whatever you wish. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
